


Sentimental New Year’s Eve

by MaJimFanFics



Category: The Flight Before Christmas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the New Year’s eve kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental New Year’s Eve

“Do you still sleep on Kate’s couch?” Michael asked her randomly making her chuckle. “Yeah.” She replied. He paused for a moment and looked at her.

“Will you share rooms with me tonight?” He asked. She felt blushed and felt overwhelmed. “Well… Yeah! Sure!” She squealed and hugged him. He felt happy that she accepted his invite. He took a cab with her on their way to his place. 

He guided her to his room and laid down his things on his closet. He looked back at her and ended up seeing her quietly observing the whole room. 

“What?” He asked. “Oh. Uhm. Nothing…” She chuckled. “It’s just that… I remembered when we shared rooms in Charles Peak Inn in Montana. It’s just… I don’t know.” She happily recalled. He smiled and just looked at her. 

“What?” She imitated his question as she realized how he was observing her. “Nothing. I just can’t believe I found you and we met. Again.” He replied making her blush. “Yeah…” She said softly with a smile. 

He strode closer to her and took the trench coat on her arms and placed it on a chair before holding her hands. He looked at her in the eye — so dreamy. 

“I’m so glad I met you, Stephanie.” He uttered and stroked her hands with his thumb. “Yeah…” She uttered. “I mean… Yeah, I’m so glad I met you too. Clearing that up because I don’t want you to take it in as I’m so glad I met myself too you know-“

He found her so defensive and for him, it was so adorable. He pressed his lips against hers to keep her from further talking. He slowly broke off from the kiss but she immediately pulled him back to resume kissing, she looked so eager and he loved it. He cupped her nape and rested his palm on her back whilst exchanging some tender kisses with her. Her hands were around his neck.

He felt a bit bothered, she couldn’t keep herself from grinning and smiling in the midst of their kiss. He broke from the kiss and looked at her. “Oh my god, I’m sorry I just couldn’t stop smiling.” She apologized and giggled with her cheeks turning bright pink. He smiled and found her gesture so cute. “I’m just so happy. Can I remove your shirt?” She added squealing and unbuttoned his shirt.

“I love you, Stephanie.” He replied making her giggles fade, putting the moment even more sentimental.

It took her a while before he ecstatic gesture faded to sentimental one. “I love you too.” She replied softly before he proceeded on kissing her.

After some time of exchanging some gentle kisses, she felt his hand exploring her back and slowly unzipping her dress. His other hand was stroking her thighs. Her heart pounded a bit urging her to break off from the kiss. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked. She gulped heavily.

“Uhm… I’m… just nervous.” She breathed heavily hoping he won’t feel bad about what she said.

“Oh. Well… if you don’t want this, I won’t force-“

“No. No! No. It’s not that I don’t want it. No.” She immediately explained herself. “I just… You know. I want it. It’s just that I’m… I don’t have that victoria’s secret model body. You know.” She joked. He chuckled softly. “I don’t mind.” He replied and stroked her hair. 

“I don’t need a Victoria’s Secret model. I need you, Stephanie.” He added. “So…” He hanged.

“Well, that’s not actually why I’m nervous.” She stated. He looked at her with all ears open. “I don’t know. It’s just that I’m with you right now and I feel like… You’re the one and I don’t wanna mess things up again because… You’re the one.” She confided which touched him a lot. 

“Steph…” He began. “You don’t have to be nervous… or afraid. I won’t be like your past boyfriends anymore. I won’t dump you that way, get tired of you because I know… and I’m sure that what I feel? What’s in here…” He pointed at his chest. “… is you.” He continued making her a bit teary. 

He sounded like a prince charming of a fairy tale to her. “Thank you.” She uttered. “I love you.” He replied and went back to kissing her and gently stroking her arms and back for further comfort. She willingly and tenderly reciprocated his kisses, she felt so safe, she felt so comfortable this time.

He continued unbuttoning his top and completely removing it off him as she rested her palms on his bare chest. He began to slightly put down her top revealing her back completely and her bare shoulders flaunting next to his eyes. He kissed her shoulders up to her neck as he listened to her breaths next to his ears. Her hands were stroking his smooth muscular back as she comforted herself from the kisses she earned from him.

She parted and strangled it around his pelvis as they both slowly lay themselves down to his bed. He was assisting his weight without breaking off from their kiss so he wouldn’t squeeze her down.

He began to completely remove her top and gently removed her undergarments while kissing her lips and skin subtly making her not notice it very much. She removed his belt and unzipped his pants on another side.

Before he even starts the business, he made sure that she was ready. He stroked her hair and looked at her for permission. She had a hint and she replied with a smile.

He carefully parted her legs and kissed her back to distract her a bit as he prepared himself. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as he began to thrust himself inside her. He could hear her suppressing her breathings and she struggled to further conceal it as he continued to thrust inside her. 

“Ugh!” She failed to conceal her moan. He felt alarmed. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” She apologized feeling so ashamed. “I didn’t mean to sound like a porn star but… I’m sorry!!!” She explained relieving him. “It’s fine, Steph. I thought you were hurt.” He chuckled. “No! No! Not at all!” She immediately replied feeling bad for making him think that way. 

“I love it!” She replied later realizing how bad that reply was. “I mean… I love it because I love you. I hope I didn’t sound like a pervert. Ugh. What am I saying. I’m sorry. I’m messing this up ag-“

He stole a kiss from her again, silencing her down. “It’s fine.” He repeated making her feel relieved. They gazed at each other before going back to exchanging steamy kisses. She loved how he made her feel comfortable. “Thank you.” She uttered in the midst of their kiss. “I love you.” He replied.

Few moments after, she syncopated her heavy breaths with his thrusts to avoid making unusual sexual moaning sounds and he loved it. It was very sentimental for them, it was so pure and so emotional.

She suddenly moved a bit and went on top of him thrilling him a bit. He looked at her with a wondering gesture. “Uhm?” He uttered. She was also clueless of why she did, she wasn’t so sure if she can lead such acts but she still went on top of him. “Uhm…” She uttered.

“I don’t know why I… I don’t know if I can even lead this.” She confided sounding so unsure. Smile grew on his lips. “I know you can. You’re a strong woman with a strong personality.” He replied making her feel at ease. She tried to conceal her smile of flattery but she just can’t hide it. 

She began to lead the way and slowly allowed him to penetrate his flesh inside her. Despite that it somehow felt a bit more sensitive for her, he didn’t forget to assist and guide her to keep her from getting hurt at any aspect.

Her breaths even turned heavier, she couldn’t stop panting and her folds were slightly throbbing as it completely grasped him inside. He could feel her flesh tightly compressed on him, her arms were constricted on his neck and her fingers were slightly scratching his skin for every time he would thrust himself inside her. She slowly bounced on top of him with their bodies pressed on one another, he was assisting her movements as his hands rested on her waist. 

“Uhhm… Michael.” She moaned and whispered his name. “Michael…” She repeated. “Stephanie.” He uttered her name as well. “I think…” She struggled to speak while panting. “I won’t last any longer. Ugh.. Mmmm… Uhm…” She moaned. 

Michael knew he won’t last anymore as well so he rhymed himself to her making sure they would both peak together. He made her lie down her back on the bed as he went on top of her gently assisting his weight again before continuing.

“Mmmm!! Michael…!” She was trying to suppress her high pitched voice in pleasure as she was about to reach her peak. “I love you, Stephanie.” He whispered to her ear and intensified his thrusting until they finally came together.

They were both breathless and panting next to each other. They stopped moving and remained on their last positions until he moved her a bit and made her see him smile at her. “I’m sorry.” She apologized feeling a bit bothered that she sounded like some kind of porn star during the intercourse. He moved and looked at her in the eye. 

“For what? I love it… And everything about you… and what we just did. I love you.” He replied trying to remove her insecurity. “Yeah… Me too.” She replied softly and pecked his lips. 

He moved to her side and freed her from his arms. She compulsively moved closer to him and rested her weight on her side as he looked at his face appreciating his features not noticing how she was smiling.

He found her very sweet, her smile was priceless for his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and made her rest her head on his chest. “I feel so elated. Like… floating.” She brought up.

“I couldn’t feel my legs.” She added and giggled. “I’m having a great time. I’m starting this year so right.” He replied irrelevantly, she looked at him with a suppressed smile of blush. 

“Hey.” He called her attention. “Thank you.” He stated. “What? For what?” She wondered.

“For entering my life. For coming back.” He replied. She was so touched, she felt so appreciated and it was very seldom that she felt it from her past boyfriends. “Thank you too… For appreciating me even if I’m so… loud and weird and noisy. I don’t know. Thank you.” She reciprocated.

“You’re amazing, Steph.” He replied and kissed the top of her head. She felt so different, he made her feel different. She never felt so appreciated and loved before that way and even if she knows that she was quirky, she knew how sincerely he was in accepting her for who she is and whatever she is and she couldn’t get anymore thankful for it. He stroked her hair gently and closed his eyes until they both fell asleep. 


End file.
